Faux
by Miss Just
Summary: Pansy era falsa. E Astoria não era nenhum anjo. - Femme


**N.A.:** Esta fic é absolutamente UA. Pansy Parkinson é ruiva. Astoria Greengrass é morena. E nenhuma das duas se conhecia anteriormente.

* * *

_To Ariel - 'Cause you're the bitch who changed me_.

* * *

_**Faux**_

_Draco era de Pansy._

Pansy olhou para Astoria, do outro lado da mesa, esquecendo Malfoy, que acabara de as apresentar, esquecendo o som alto que enchia o pub, esquecendo o mundo e apenas focando os olhos predadores na morena à sua frente. Sorriu, o lábios perfeitamente pintados de vermelho se curvaram num sorriso cheio de falsas intenções, levando o copo alto à boca em seguida.

Astoria contia uma gargalhada. Observava Pansy calma e atentamente. Sabia o perigo que aqueles olhos brilhantes e excitados significavam, sabia na confusão que se estava a meter apenas por segurar aquele olhar, sabia que Pansy era uma predadora fantástica e, mesmo assim, sabia que tinha de jogar aquele jogo.

- Com licença - Astoria pediu suavemente, levantando-se, deixando os compridos e lisos cabelos negros roçaram na pele exposta das suas costas, colocando o copo vazio sobre o balcão e indo em direcção ao quarto de banho. Os saltos finos batiam no chão com segurança e delicadeza.

Os dados estavam lançados, agora era esperar para ver os resultados.

Apoiou a mão na porta, fazendo-a afastar-se e passou por ela. Colocou a bolsa no suporte de mármore em frente ao espelho, olhou a maquilhagem, pegou no batom cor de pele e passou pelos lábios. Baixou o olhar, enquanto guardava o pequeno objecto dourado. Ouviu a porta fechar, sabendo que alguém havia entrado. Deixou escapar o ar pelo nariz enquanto um esboço de um sorriso perverso lhe cortava o canto da boca. Levantou os olhos, encarando as íris trovejantes que a olhavam através do espelho.

- Pansy...

A ponta dos dedos da mão direita de Parkinson tocou o ombro da outra ao de leve, afastando os fios de cabelo negro, sentindo a textura da pele da morena. Os olhos ainda fixos nos dela, vendo-a inspirar lentamente enquanto lhe tocava. Subiu os dedos até à curva do pescoço de Astoria, levantando os cabelos que ali se encontravam, passando a língua delicadamente sobre a pele revelada. A outra mão no ombro da morena, os lábios refazendo o caminho da língua num contínuo roçar herege.

- Pansy.

Astoria segurou-lhe no pulso. A cabeça ainda inclinada, os dentes cerrados com força, a respiração descompassadamente lenta. Pansy levantou o rosto, mostrando um sorriso malicioso, deixando os cabelos ruivos tocarem no ombro da outra mulher. Sentiu a mão de Astoria apertar o seu pulso com mais força, o brilho dos seus olhos mudar subitamente, uma nova atitude nos rosto da sua presa.

- Não brinques comigo, Parkinson - avisou a morena, mordendo com força o lábio inferior antes de passar a língua por ele e sorrir perversamente. - Isso tem um preço.

Pansy virou-a bruscamente, encostando-a ao suporte de mármore, ainda com uma mão sobre o ombro dela, enquanto a outra estava segura na lateral do corpo da morena. Prensou o corpo no dela, afastou-lhe as pernas com um joelho, colocando-se no meio, sorrindo mais ainda ao perceber a barra da saia de Astoria a subir. Passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Que preço? - perguntou, a mão a subir deliciosamente pelas curvas de Greengrass, acariciando-lhe o corpo por cima do tecido fino do top negro. - Eu pago.

- Paga! - ordenou, aproximando o rosto da outra, misturando a sua respiração com a dela.

Pansy segurou o rosto de Astoria com força, não havia mais delicadeza, não havia mais suavidade, não havia mais um jogo de sedução. Beijou-a. De forma bruta e selvagem, ardente, louca. Os tons dos lábios misturavam-se furiosamente, as línguas invadiam a boca da outra, lutando e batalhando pelo poder. Parkinson apertou mais o corpo da morena contra o seu, perdida na volúpia, perdida na insanidade, perdida na boca e no gosto de Astoria.

E Astoria afastou-a, olhando-a directamente nos olhos ferinos, sorrindo maldosamente. Passou a língua pelo lábio superior, as mãos segurando os ombros de Pansy à sua frente. Empurrou-a, fechando as pernas e ajeitando a saia.

- Depois, Pansy - gargalhou baixinho, voltando-se para o espelho, sacudindo os cabelos, limpando o excesso de batom e, simplesmente, saindo.

**.x.**

Pansy segurara no braço de Astoria. Fora apenas isso, nada mais. A mão dela no braço da morena, o olhar cruzado, a loucura sobre pressão dentro de cada uma delas. E não foi necessário seguir Astoria, não foi necessário provocá-la, não foi necessário, obrigá-la a nada. Greengrass apenas sorriu, soltando o braço da mão de Parkinson, passando a língua pelos lábios, e desapareceu por entre a multidão de corpos dançantes.

A ruiva respirou fundo, aceitando o desafio que a rapariga mais nova lhe lançara. Engoliu de uma vez o resto da sua bebida e bateu com o copo no balcão antes de seguir o mesmo caminho que a morena tinha feito. Serpenteou por entre as pessoas domadas pela dança e alcançou a saída. Deu dois passos para a escuridão da noite e olhou em volta. Ouviu a baixa gargalhada de Astoria percorrer a brisa nocturna e desviou o olhar na direcção de onde esta vinha.

Aproximou-se, os olhos fixos nos dela, os lábios carmim sem o habitual sorriso perverso. Colocou-se em frente a Astoria, não lhe tocou, e nada lhe disse. Limitou-se a estalar a língua e a seguir caminho para as ruas movimentadas da cidade. Parkinson caminhava com passos seguros e maldosos. Greengrass seguia-a com a pior das intenções.

Pansy abriu a porta do apartamento e deixou que a morena passasse por esta. Astoria olhou em volta, observando o local, colocando a bolsa sobre um móvel no hall de entrada e tirando o casaco, revelando o top sem costas. Entrou pela casa como se esta fosse sua e deixou o casaco em cima de uma cadeira qualquer.

- Quem está em casa? - perguntou a morena.

- Ninguém.

- Quando Draco volta? - questionou, virando-se de frente para a ruiva e sorrindo.

- Dentro de algumas horas, é o habitual - respondeu Pansy, livrando-se do seu casaco também.

Greengrass riu baixinho, passeando pelo corredor da casa, entrando num quarto e esperando que Parkinson a seguisse. Ela assim o fez, encontrando a mulher mais nova encostada na beira da cama, encarando o espelho que existia em frente.

- Eu paguei o teu preço - sussurrou Pansy, cruzando os braços, observando a outra mulher. - Eu quero mais.

- Tu não pagaste o meu preço - corrigiu Astoria, encarando-a com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. - Tu estás a pagá-lo aos poucos.

Pansy deu um passo em frente, entrando no cómodo, vendo a morena levantar-se e caminhar até si. Astoria passou os dedos pelo ombro descoberto da ruiva, tocando delicadamente no pescoço da outra, vendo a pele alva arrepiar-se. Pansy expirou, segurando-lhe o pulso, passando a língua sobre a ponta dos seus dedos, sorrindo perante o leve gemido que Greengrass soltara.

- Qual é o teu preço? - indagou Parkinson, os olhos novamente sobre os da outra.

Astoria abriu um sorriso perverso, levantou os dois dedos que Pansy havia lambido e, com uma delicadeza quase surreal, passou-os pelos seus lábios, colocando-os dentro da própria boca, apoiando-os na língua e deixando-os escorregar de volta aos lábios, lentamente.

- Tens o sabor de Draco - comentou, mordendo o lábio lentamente.

Pansy engoliu em seco, os olhos levemente arregalados, a respiração cortada por segundos. Aquilo não podia significar o que ela pensava que significava. Empurrou Astoria, fazendo-a bater com as costas no espelho e gargalhar com isso. Louca, selvagem, insana. Pansy tinha despertado um demónio em corpo de mulher.

_Draco era das duas._

- Que se passa, Parkinson? - interrogou, afastando-se do espelho estilhaçado. - Tu disseste que pagavas o meu preço.

Gargalhou baixo novamente, sacudindo a longa cabeleira negra. Dirigiu-se a Pansy, os saltos demasiado altos a ouvir-se bater no chão, segurou um pulso da ruiva, olhando-a nos olhos. O contraste das expressões, o sorriso louco de Astoria contra a expressão dividida de Pansy.

- Sou demasiado cara para ti? - perguntou, colando os lábios aos de Parkinson, roubando-lhe um beijo furtivo, gargalhando enquanto se separava novamente dela.

- Cabra de merda - murmurou Pansy, olhando-a com os olhos semicerrados.

Segurou-lhe um braço, puxando-a para si e deixando-se cair sobre a cama, num movimento brusco e seco, rolando e sentando-se sobre a bacia da morena, prendendo-lhe os pulsos. Baixou o rosto contra o dela, beijando-a vorazmente, forçando a sua língua para dentro da boca dela, mordendo-lhe o lábio em seguida. Sentiu o gosto de Draco na boca de Astoria, seguido do sabor metálico do sangue dela. Olhou-a nos olhos, sem afastar os lábios dos dela.

A sua respiração estava acelerada, sentia o coração de Astoria a bater no seu peito e, do nada, soltou os pulsos dela, apenas para lhe segurar o rosto e iniciar um novo beijo. Ardente e desesperado, como que um pedido de socorro no meio da tempestade, ou uma batalha sangrenta pela sobrevivência. Greengrass levou os braços às costas dela, voltando-a, invertendo as posições e sentando-se sobre a bacia de Parkinson, afastando-se do beijo. Levou a mãos à borda do top e puxou-o para cima, retirando-o do seu corpo, expondo o peito desnudo.

Pansy subiu uma mão sedenta pela barriga de Astoria, passando pelo meio dos seios, alcançando o pescoço e puxando-a para si, obrigando-a a inclinar-se. Roçou com lábios nos dela, permitindo que a mão livre apertasse com relativa força um dos seios da morena, sentindo-a expirar contra a sua boca. Rolou na cama, deitando-se sobre o corpo de Greengrass, a boca ainda contra a dela, as línguas num jogo de poder. Sentia uma mão da morena sobre os seus cabelos, puxando-os com força, enquanto a outra mantinha as unhas cravadas sobre o tecido da camisa branca de Pansy.

Ouviu-a reclamar baixinho quando deslizou a mão que lhe acariciava o seio. Desceu-a pela pele sedosa e lisa da barriga de Astoria, detendo-se por instantes na barra das jeans da morena. Separou-se dos lábios dela, olhando-a nos olhos, sorrindo levemente e baixando o rosto, movendo-se sobre o corpo da morena de forma a poder passar a ponta da língua sobre o mamilo enrijecido. O sorriso manteve-se ao ouvir outra expiração e logo o primeiro botão das jeans de Greengrass estava desapertado.

**.x.**

Astoria puxou-a pelo braço e fechou a porta logo depois de Pansy entrar. Soltou-a, olhando-a nos olhos, as expressões sérias, sem a sombra do desejo de anteriormente.

- Isto tem de acabar, Pansy - disse Astoria, de uma vez, cruzando os braços e fixando os olhos nos de Parkinson. - Estamos a cometer o mesmo erro vezes sem conta.

- Conclusão brilhante, Astoria! - exclamou a ruiva, revirando os olhos e imitando-a no gesto de cruzar os braços sobre o peito. - Mas nunca te queixaste antes, o que se passa agora?!

- Draco.

- O que tem?

- Eu não quero que ele se magoe com isto - confessou, mantendo a postura.

- Óptimo! Contamos-lhe o que se passa - afirmou Pansy.

- Não!

O silêncio instalou-se entre as duas. Um silêncio pesado e incómodo. Pansy olhava-a levemente boquiaberta. Astoria mantinha o olhar, mas mordia o lábio em hesitação. Greengrass respirou fundo, descruzando os braços e passando com uma mão nos cabelos negros. Era difícil de dizer o que precisava de sair da garganta dela, era difícil de explicar, era difícil de admitir. Parkinson estudava-a com o olhar, tentando perceber, tentando entender, tentar encontrar qualquer coisa que tivesse lógica. Mas nada.

- O que é que-

- Deixa-o fora disto - avisou a morena.

- Tu-

- Apenas pára!

- Mas-

- Acabou, Pansy! - cortou, definitivamente, Greengrass. - Não há mais eu, não há mais tu. Não há, com certeza, mais nós.

- Draco saberá disto.

- Ele não acreditará em ti.

- Como é qu-

- Aceita, Parkinson! - ordenou Greengrass. - O jogo acabou.

_Draco era de Astoria_.

* * *

**N.A.:** A pedido de várias famílias: outra femme.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.  
**_Just_


End file.
